


Rain

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-A Scandal in Belgravia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill on tumblr for some Adlock feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Rain. It reminded her of London in springtime, yet these drops were warm with summer. She walked down the street on her return from the mundane desk-job she had acquired in this new location. She proceeded with umbrella in tow, low pumps striking at the puddles. A black pencil skirt and white blouse were not characteristic of the Woman’s wardrobe, but they now had become part of Irene’s.  
Cars whizzed by in the shadows of tall office buildings while the sun cowered behind steel gray clouds.  
 _The Woman._  
Irene lifted her head to the sound of what she thought was a whisper through the rain.  
People walked around her with lowered faces; none of whom could have possibly spoken the words. She continued on, passing it off as the sound of splashing vehicles.  
Irene had not walked far before she felt a hand on her shoulder which spun her around in place. Her heart lurched with shock and the strike of fear.   
However the one she found herself face to face with was no stranger. His sapphire blue eyes gazed heavily upon her. She hadn’t the opportunity to speak before he captured her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. The umbrella fell to the sidewalk as Irene placed her palms on the chest of Sherlock Holmes.  
Their lips parted as the pair took a moment to catch their breath. Irene stared up at him once again as the rain dripped from his brow. “Is…is this even real?” she breathed, eyeing up his cupid’s bow and the flavor of his succulent lips.   
Sherlock didn’t speak, he simply bent his face to hers and rekindled their passionate kiss.   
The pair stood there in the street, the rain soaking their clothing and hair; yet nothing could impede the love that both had waited far too long to share.

—-

Irene’s eyes fluttered to he soft glow of morning light as she began to wake. Then she felt that her right hand was interlaced with that of another. His fingers squeezed gently to reassure her of his presence. She opened her eyes to see a kind pair smiling back at her. With her free hand she brushed a dark curl from his forehead and smiled.


End file.
